


Avenging Írissë

by Lunarium



Series: Main verse: Quenta Quendi [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unforgivable injustice, young Aredhel gathers her friends to plot on how to take down the king. A glimpse into Aredhel's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenging Írissë

**Author's Note:**

> For the Legendarium Ladies April prompt "childhood". This particular scene takes place shortly after [Amid Varda’s Halls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748015). This was also a chance to shed some light on what other friends Aredhel had that went beyond just being friends with relatives (though some of the friends here are also relatives.)
> 
> Should note that Fingolfin is not the King of the Noldor in this tale, but young Aredhel does assume him to be.

Nine sat at the round table, their leader settled closest to the open window from which a mild cool breeze drifted in. They were normally chatting, giddy as children were wont, but the change in their leader brought silence in the group, for Írissë was arrayed in the purest white and silver, and wore a serious and mature face. 

“Malinornë, the refreshments, please,” Írissë said, and her friend immediately complied, jumping to her feet and grabbing for the plate of cookies she, with the help of her mother, baked for all her friends. Sermë immediately began transcribing onto slips of parchments, which her great-great-grandfather Rúmil supplied for her. The hard etch of quill tip on ply paper filled the room, but only for a moment, as there were still not much to write. 

“A change has taken over you, cousin,” Artanis observed. 

“Indeed I have,” Írissë said solemnly. “The day before I was given foresight into the stars, and I beheld them in their true form and splendor. I vowed to dress myself in the light of the stars, as I believe this vision was my call to arms. Ladies of the court, I have come to the decision my actions must be swift, for I must take down my father immediately and rid him of the crown and throne. I will rule in his stead.”

Silence followed, save for Callë who chewed one cookie after another. 

“The stars…spoke to you?” Ernis asked, one eyebrow raised. She was the second in command, being Írissë’s niece though born about two years before her. She stood erect, standing closest to Írissë, with both arms behind her back, a commanding presence among the rest. 

“Something like that,” Írissë said. “I was among the stars, and that was the vision which filled my mind.” 

Ernis gave a low whistle and shook her head slowly. “So, it is time, then. I did not think I would live to see the day my grandfather is dethroned.” 

Írissë nodded her head and spoke gravely, “The time for which we must call to arms is nigh.” 

Chatter erupted among the group with how sudden the time had come. They had always known Írissë was to be their rightful ruler, but none were prepared for this day, and they would have to see it through by force. 

“I never understood the disdain you have for your father,” Cálalë spoke up. “He always seemed so nice.” 

“Because you have not seen him at his worst,” Lastië said. “He sent Írissë to her rooms for only misbehaving slightly, and she missed the recent new year’s celebrations!”

Cálalë gasped. “When Elemmírë performed that unforgettable tribute to the Valar?” 

“Oh, if only there was a way for you to have seen it,” Earinë said sadly, whose thoughts were filled of Elemmírë’s beautiful lyrics to this day. “If only we could preserve that performance and show it to you, dear friend and leader!” 

Malinornë wept. “So cruel! My poor Írissë!” 

“And I forget not that neither my father not his brother came to her aid that day!” Ernis said, her voice booming in the room. “This battle is as much mine as it is hers!” 

The glee on Írissë’s face was impossible to hide. “Vote now, my greatest allies! Will you join me in battle?” 

“Aye!” came several replies, but Cálalë and Malinornë exchanged worried looks, as they were far from the sort to engage in fights.

“When do we strike?” Ernis, Earinë, and Callë asked at once, which made Írissë freeze at the sudden realization of one vital missing piece of her plan. 

“In a fortnight he will be away on a visit to my father’s house,” Artanis reported. 

Callë gasped in wonder. “Such visionary gift! How did you perceive something so precise, my lady?” 

“I read it on my father’s bulletin. My mother keeps reminders in little papers lest he forgets.” 

Ernis and Lastië nodded in understanding, Sermë mouthed “ _lest he forgets?_ ” and gave Artanis an odd look before returning to her task, but Callë gasped again. “You _read_?” 

“Oh please, it’s not that hard,” Sermë looked up from her transcription. “I know your parents aren’t as well off as the rest of us, but I can teach you to read, Callë.” 

“Oh no, that will be fine,” Callë said proudly. “I am all brawn and no brain. Írissë points me to my foe and I take aim.” 

Sermë stared at her for a moment in silence and then rolled her eyes before scribbling in silence for the remainder of the meeting. 

Írissë was really eager to get on with the plan, so she coughed loudly enough to signal everyone to be quiet.

“Thank you, Artanis cousin, for your valuable information,” Írissë said. “I know my father enough to know he suffers a throbbing pain in his head after a long journey. When he has returns, that will be his moment of weakness, and that will indeed be the hour of our victory! We shall surround him and attack!”

Callë, who was practically jumping in her seat, was the first to speak. “What weapons will we use?”

“The bowstrings and training arrows we’ve all used before, of course!” Írissë said. “Earinë, think you can commission more from your uncle?”

“He may be suspicious as to why I’m requesting so many be made,” Earinë replied. 

“Simply inform him it is for the honorable duty of teaching others how to hunt,” Ernis said with a smile, which Earinë returned. 

“Arrows? But I’ve never used them,” Malinornë said. 

“We will teach you, young ally,” Ernis said. “You are in the company of Valinor’s most renowned hunters.” 

“So I am to take that we ambush him?” Lastië asked. Sermë nodded in agreement to the question while not taking her eyes off her transcription. 

“Precisely! We’ll form circle around him and each aim our bows!” Írissë said. “He will have no option other than to hand me his crown!” 

“Aim for his head!” some of the girls said. 

“Aim for the heart!” 

“That won’t do!” Callë piqued. “The tips in toy arrows aren’t sharp enough!” 

“And neither are you,” Artanis whispered under her breath just as Írissë gasped in horror. 

“I wish to _throw_ my father off the throne, not _slay_ him as though he were a wild boar, Callë!” she yelled, but a few, including herself and Callë, laughed.

Distracted as they were, they did not notice a figure slipping in until he stole from Earinë’s plate and loudly moaned with delight after taking a bite. Immediately everyone fell silent. 

“Do tell your mother to never stop making the,” Findekáno said happily. All eyes were turned to him, though none dared speak nor move. Ernis made herself stand even straighter, eyeing her father with suspicion. 

“What brings you here, father?” she demanded. “I believe the sign strictly indicated no one besides Írissë’s ‘nearest and dearest’ can enter.” 

“And am I not her brother?” he declared, laughing as he ran up to Írissë. 

“You really should leave or I will set Callë on you!” Írissë hissed. But undeterred, Findekáno chuckled and ruffled her hair. 

“I will leave you be in a moment,” Findekáno said, “but I felt I must come to bestow a word of advice to you, though it would be at the expense of our father’s amusement: next time you plan on someone’s demise or to uncrown them, it is best not to make such plans while your opponent dines right outside the open window and can hear every word you say.”


End file.
